Perselisihan Kekasih
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Untuk kesekian kali, Boboiboy dan Fang terlibat dalam perselisihan. #takaburc


**BoBoiBoy and All Character © Animonsta Studios (monsta)**

 **perselisihan kekasih? © Arisa Morishita** (starter) **&** **susu soda gembira** (finisher)

.

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materii!**

.

 **HighSchool!Alternative Universe. rated T. OOC. Friendship/Romance(?). Little Shōnen-ai/Boys Love. Boboiboy/Fang.**

.

* * *

Kaizo, yang baru saja datang ke kelas sebelah, dengan alasan _mau menjemput adiknya yang kebetulan ada di kelas sebelah_ , dibuat heran dengan pemandangan yang sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya. Adiknya—sebut saja Fang—dan temannya bertopi oranye dinosaurus itu—Boboiboy—saling buang muka. Tanpa dijelaskanpun Kaizo mengerti keadaannya.

 _Mereka bertengkar lagi, kali ini apa alasannya._

"Kalian kenapa lagi? Putus _nih_ ceritanya?" celetuk Kaizo tanpa sadar.

"Apa maksudnya!?" geram kedua korban perselisihan tidak terima dengan linduran Kaizo.

Pemuda berambut ungu _spiky_ itu memasuki tempat kejadian perkara dengan santainya, "terus kenapa kalian bertengkar lagi? Ini sudah yang ke-tiga ratus empat puluh sembilan, _lho_."

Kedua lengan tangan Fang terlipat di dada, ia membuang wajahnya ke samping, bibirnya mengerucut sebal, "pokoknya ini salah Boboiboy!"

Terdengar suara bantahan dari sang pemilik nama yang disebutkan. Mata cokelatnya menatap dengan sinar amarah di dalamnya, "sejak kapan itu salahku? Itu salahmu!"

Suasana kembali ricuh berkat adu mulut antara Boboiboy dan Fang yang tak kunjung di ujung akhir. Kaizo menggaruk belakang kepalanya, menyerngit heran pada kedua pelaku. "Kalau kalian ribut mengenai 'siapa yang paling _ganteng_ ', awas saja."

Urat merah perempatan imajiner muncul di pelipis mereka. "Tentu saja bukan!" —adalah sebagai bentuk bantahan mereka atas pernyataan dari Kaizo.

Suara bel pertanda masuk jam pelajaran pertama menggelegar dan membungkam seluruh murid. Tiba-tiba Fang memeluk erat tangan kanan sang Kakak, membuat Kaizo dan Boboiboy kaget di waktu bersamaan.

"Kak, ayo kita kembali ke kelas."

Yang digandeng berkedip sesaat, sebelum Kaizo mengangguk pelan. Kakak-beradik itu pun mulai berjalan keluar dari tempat di mana Boboiboy dan Fang adu mulut, tentunya dengan kondisi Fang masih memeluk tangan sang Kakak. Sementara Boboiboy mulai meremas kuat genggamannya, _ia tahu kalau Fang sedang memanas-manasinya_.

 _Tidak ada gunanya aku mengamuk sementara orang yang membuatku marah sudah pergi_.

Perlahan ia berjalan lesu ke arah tempat duduknya. Mendaratkan bokongnya di atas kursi, ia senderkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan posisi yang membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman. Boboiboy mengendus kasar.

Kedua teman gadisnya—Ying dan Yaya—saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan heran. Kemudian sepasang indera penglihatan mereka beralih menatap lirih ke pemuda yang baru saja terlibat dalam adu mulut.

"Tenang saja. Aku yakin kalian berdua akan segera _baikan_ ," ujar Yaya santai.

"Dalam waktu dekat tentunya," Yaya mengangguk setuju dengan seruan Ying, yang disambut dengan suara Boboiboy yang tidak percaya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Fang, ceritakan masalahmu padaku," perintah sang Kakak tegas. Sementara yang diperintahkan hanya tertunduk lemas, bahkan terlihat seolah tak punya gairah hidup.

Lima menit lalu, tepat bel istirahat menggelegar, segera Kaizo menginterogasi sang Adik. Sebagai kakak yang baik, sudah menjadi haknya untuk mengetahui permasalahan apa yang dihadapi adiknya. Siapa tahu dirinya bisa membantu—batinnya sekilas.

Tanpa menatap langsung si penanya, Fang mengatakan apa yang dipikirannya kini, "Kakak tahu sendiri rambutku yang mencuat berantakan ini," ia memberikan jeda, membuat si penanya menunggu kelanjutannya, "aku berniat untuk _rebonding_ rambutku. Saat aku mengatakan hal itu ke Boboiboy, dia—"

Sebelah alis Kaizo terangkat, menunjukkan raut kebingungannya. Ia masih memilih untuk menahan komentarnya, menunggu adiknya melanjutkan mengeluarkan semua curahan hatinya.

"… dia langsung menunjukkan wajahnya yang membuatku takut."

Kaizo tergugu, matanya berkedip bodoh, kaget dibuat-buat. Tapi Fang yang tidak terima langsung menjambak rambut pantat ayam si Abang yang membuatnya kesal. "Responmu berlebihan, tahu!"

"Duh, sudah! Sakit!" jerit si Abang, langsung menggumam isi maki-maki pada adik manisnya. Fang hampir melemparnya ke luar jendela kelas saat mendengar sesuatu semacam, 'untung saja adikku ini manis sekali, kalau tidak kubungkam dia pakai cium.'

Dih.

Anak yang dikatai manis melipat tangannya. "Jadi, yah... aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa dia sampai marah begitu. Aku kan tidak salah apa-apa! Ya kan, Kak?"

Melihat wajah adik manisnya yang meminta persetujuan sayang dari sang Kakak, Kaizo mangut. Oke, sebagai kakak yang baik dan bertanggungjawab, ia harus mencerna dan meluruskan semua ini. Jangan sampai adik manis dan unyunya jadi bersedih. Tidak boleh.

Mari uraikan satu per satu. Rambut berantakan. _Rebonding_. Boboiboy marah. Adiknya ikut marah. Adiknya manis. Adiknya unyu. Adiknya—oke, stop.

Mereka bertengkar gara-gara itu.

Fang merengut, tapi mukanya merah. Entah menahan marah atau sedang malu-malu. Namun Kaizo tidak ingin Fang malu-malu karena dia, cukup karena Boboiboy saja. Dia sudah ikhlas adik manisnya jadi pacar kebanggaan anak bertopi aneh itu.

Jari Kaizo terletak di bawah dagu, sok berpikir. Posisinya tak berubah walau Fang sudah pergi ke kantin, belanja sesuatu, lalu membawa cemilan satu bakul begitu kembali lagi.

Ah, dia lupa. Nafsu makan Fang akan meningkat berkali-kali lipat kalau dia sedang _bete_.

"Cih, donat wortelnya sudah habis," kata anak itu pada dirinya sendiri, sambil menggigit wafer rasa keju empat sekaligus sekali suap. Untung saja ukuran si wafer cukup panjang dan langsing.

Apalagi di kantin tidak ada donat wortel kesukaan Fang. Nafsu makannya akan bertambah lebih banyak lagi.

Bahkan tanpa mendengar adiknya tadi bertengkar pun, Kaizo tahu ada apa-apa di antara hubungan adiknya. Terbukti dari suara kunyahan yang brutal dan muka kesal kuadrat—tapi manis—milik adik kesayangannya.

Hm, andai saja rambut Fang tidak berantakan. Lurus dan panjang. Pasti dia akan jadi primadona sekolah sebagai pemuda paling cantik. Oh, bukan satu sekolah lagi. Bahkan satu negeri sekalian.

—tunggu.

"FANG!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil tersentak heboh. Kue yang dipegangnya hampir jatuh dan matanya memelototi si Abang. "Kakak! Jangan bikin kaget!"

Tanpa peduli dengan protesan Fang dan pandangan para siswa yang penasaran. Kaizo mencengkeram bahu Fang.

"Jangan pernah..."

"Hah?"

" _Rebonding_. Jangan pernah!"

Si Adik mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya, ngeri. "Apaan, sih? Kenapa Kakak jadi ikut-ikutan Boboiboy?"

"Pokoknya jangan!"

Fang yang berniat menyeruput susu kotak, tidak jadi. Kakaknya mengerikan. "O—kay..."

Dan ia tidak punya maksud membantah dua orang tersayangnya—yang sudah satu pemikiran—sama sekali. Fang tidak tahu Boboiboy akan melakukan apa malam nanti—menculiknya, barangkali? Dan kakaknya pasti akan menghentikan putaran uang jajan padanya selama sebulan.

Oh, tidak itu buruk. Lebih baik jangan.

Tapi, tentu saja ia ingin tahu alasannya, bukan?

Masalahnya, Fang sudah tak mampu membalas. Bertanya saja dia ragu.

Sudahlah, anggap saja kakaknya punya alasan yang baik untuknya. Sama seperti Boboiboy. Dua orang itu, kan sangat sayang padanya, jadi apa pun alasannya, pasti itu untuk kebaikannya.

Yah, semoga saja.

Kaizo mengangguk-angguk, menggumam bagus berkali-kali sambil menepuk sayang kepala berantakan adiknya. Ia melambai kepada sang Adik sembari melengang ke tempat duduknya lagi—bel istirahat sudah berakhir.

'Kalau rambutnya jadi panjang dan lurus, Fang akan jadi sangat cantik. Dia akan jadi incaran para seme lapar dan korban bully anak-anak perempuan alay. Lebih baik biarkan seperti itu saja.'

* * *

END.

* * *

A/N:

Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Kepada starter, saya sungguh minta maaf karena ending-nya jadi mengecewakan. Maafkan saya!

Saya berusaha biar nyambung, apa daya kemampuan saya hanya segini.

Silakan dikomentari, kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati.

.

* * *

Omake:

Fang tidur memeluk ponsel, wallpaper Boboiboy yang tersenyum terpampang di sana. Ia berguling ke sana ke mari, gelisah.

Ponsel itu berdering kasar, membuat pemiliknya kaget. Refleks mengangkatnya, "halo? Boboiboy?"

 _"_ _Ya, ini aku."_ Suara si seberang sana menyahut lembut. Fang seketika duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Boboiboy menelepon!

Ia tidak mau mengakui kalau sebenarnya ia sangat rindu. Seheboh dan sehebat apa pun mereka bertengkar.

 _"_ _Hei, malam ini bulannya cantik. Mau lihat sama-sama?"_

"MAU!"

* * *

Real end.


End file.
